


Early Spring Morning

by WriterNightpen



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, Idolmaster
Genre: Big Breasts, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an early spring morning, aqua blue met fresh green in a whirlwind of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders (Idolmaster by Bandai Namco, Haganai by Yomi Hirasaka). The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

“Mmhn~” Sena grunted, the first rays of the morning sun falling on her face. Today is a Sunday, and the Rinjin-bu has no plans. Days like these has been quite abundant now that Yozora’s attention becomes fully focused to Kodaka.

Suddenly, Sena sensed a movement beside her. Realization quickly dawned inside Sena, that she’s not in the bed alone. Also, the rustle of the 700-weave soft cotton quilt feels really good against skin. the former realization hit her with the force of an angry space marine when a pair of hands circled around her stomach.

“Ohayou, Hanii…” A breathy, woozy utterance was spoken directly into Sena’s ear as the hands pull her towards the other body on the bed.

“Ohayou, Miki…” Sena greeted back as she reoriented herself to meet her bed-mate face-to-face, revealing the rosy blush on her face. “You’re up a bit early.”

To be honest, their relationship is something akin to a whirlwind. Sena met Miki by pure coincidence at a swimming pool, and had saved her from a couple of punks. They hit it off quite readily, Sena looking for an exit from Yozora’s bullying and more friends, while Miki looking at Sena as 765’s next big hit. While the ‘next big hit’ part was only just beginning since Sena just joined in the last two months or so, they both find passion in each other. Sena is really thankful to Miki for helping her adjust in the whole new world of Idol-craft, while Miki turns out to crave intimate company as her family is a very busy one, leaving her alone most of the time.

They had been going out for close to three months now, and they’ve been at it for close to three weeks. All hush-hush, of course. Miki had told her what happened to idols who openly admitted that they love those of their own gender; It wasn’t pretty. Japan is still pretty conservative on things like that.

“Miki is fully refreshed –nano,” Miki replied, blinking rapidly a few times as she pulled Sena closer to her own nude body, making their ample bosoms press against each other. “And quite hungry.”

“I can call Stella and- oh, right,” Sena said, before her mind corrected her assumption of them being in the Kashiwazaki manor.

“Relax~ –nano,” Miki cooed, slightly squirming inside the thick cover. “Papa is away drafting a bill with his fellow commission. Mama is on a visit to Gunma. Nao-neesan is in her dorm. The fridge is well-stocked. We have the entire house to ourselves today.”

“Y-yeah…” Sena replied weakly. Miki’s uncovered skin squirming against hers is suddenly making the covers feel awfully stuffy, not the least by her own nipples rubbing against Miki’s hardening ones.

“Mmmhmm… Oh my~” Miki said with an interested tone. “Is that Sena’s nipples hardening~?”

“S- shut up,” Sena shot back. “It’s your fault. It’s cold and we slept in the nude.”

“Rrrreaaally,” Miki purred seductively, taking a few moments to nuzzle on Sena’s neck. “Miki thought it was Sena who suggested it last night~?”

“B-b-but that was after we… uh… um, made love!” Sena replied indignantly. “After you… you… t-t-tricked me and… and… r-r-ravaged my pure and innocent body!”

“Silly Sena, the word ‘making love’ and ‘ravage’ don’t usually belong around each other,” Miki pointed out playfully, while her hand stealthily crept lower down Sena’s waist. “But Miki could make an exception~”

“Wh-whatever! J-j-just eat your meat breakfast already!” Sena interjected, pulling Miki closer into her face. Miki answered by attacking Sena’s inviting lips with ferocious hunger.

“Mmmhkkhhhhhmmnnnh~” Sena’s moan was dampened by Miki’s hard-working tongue, which is seeking to pin Sena’s own. Not to be outdone, Sena launched a push of her own, trying to push Miki’s advancing appendage back to its homebase. Evidently it was a back-and-forth battle, with neither gaining nor losing significant footing.

“Nnnhhaaaahhh~” Miki tried to moan Sena’s name, but Sena’s own push seemed to be having its desired effect as it forces Miki to part a few centimeters, bringing the battling tongues out to the open. The open-mouthed kiss lasted almost three full minutes, before Miki seem to acknowledge that Sena’s defense was having the desired effect. A string of saliva lasted for a fraction of a minute between the two mouths.

“My my, Hanii~” Miki cooed while trying to round the mixed fluids around her own mouth up. “Your defensive techniques has improved~”

“Q-q-quiet!” Sena shot back. “Your tongue still breached my mouth without mu- uuuuhn~!”

While Sena was explaining herself, Miki’s hand has launched a two-pronged sneak attack on Sena’s body. Miki’s left hand was groping Sena’s ample backside, while the right pinched and twisted one of Sena’s nipples. The sudden rush of pleasure made Sena arch her back, giving Miki ample contact with her skin. At lightning speed, Miki followed up with a third attack, planting a sucking kiss just above Sena’s collarbone.

“Mikyaaaaaaahn~!” Sena moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure assaulted her core. Miki’s right hand has changed tactics by now, from pinching the peak to full-on grasping on one of Sena’s twin mountains. The waves of pleasure intensified, reflected on Sena’s face.

“Nnnahaaa… aaaahn~!” Sena screamed in rapture as Miki disengaged at her collarbone, changing target to her left nipple. What was merely rough waves became a full-on storm surge, threatening to drive Sena insane if not heeded.

“Mmm~” Miki moaned as she savored the taste of Sena’s nipple, while feeling that Sena’s tense body losing the tension rapidly. “Oh my, did Miki just scored a goal without even shooting between the goalposts~?”

“M-mou…” Sena pouted with a barely audible voice. “Go eat already...”

“What was thaa~t?” Miki cooed while tweaking Sena’s right nipple, prompting the buxom aqua-eyed girl to jolt up.

“H-hyaan!” Sena shrieked, her spent energy suddenly revitalized by the rush again pounding at the door. “Mou! Miki, stop playing around…”

“… and shoot on goal already~?” Miki teased, smiling mischieviously as she made Sena sit up against the headboard.

“Eatmypussyalready,” Sena mumbled softly, trying to cover her breasts with both hands.

“What was that~?” Miki cooed, while starting to lick on Sena’s slightly pudgy stomach. “Miki can’t hear you~”

“Eat my puss-aaaaahn~” Sena tried to convey, but the planned words dissolved into passionate moaning near the end by the action of Miki licking the insides of Sena’s belly-button. The sudden intrusion sent a jolt of pleasure all over Sena’s body, restoring the tension and energy on her muscles.

“Number nine, striker Miki Hoshii has the ball~” Miki narrated with glee, her left hand cupping one of Sena’s ample tracts of land. “It’s a one-on-one with number 1, keeper Kashiwazaki~”

“Nggghaaa~” Sena moaned as Miki traces circles around her belly-button with her tongue, while the petals of her lily is being parted by Miki’s hand.

“The pitch is very wet today, no thanks to earlier rain~” Miki observed, while teasing Sena’s clitoris with gentle circular movements.

“Nnhaa~!” Sena moaned in ecstacy while Miki played with her engorged clitoris, her hips started bucking for more. “Miiikiii~”

“Keeper Sena tries to keep up with striker Miki…” Miki said as she continues to tweak on Sena’s clit. Sena’s love cleft is practically oozing with fluids by now, the fact that Miki can’t ignore. Carefully she lowered her face to face the wet orifice, putting in a few last tease before preparing to fully strike into her core.

“Aaahn! Aaah~! Put it iiiihnnnn~” Sena raved uncontrollably, hot desire taking over her rational thought processes. Her hips buck in rythm to Miki’s ministrations, while her idle hands reach for Miki’s hair, trying to coax Miki to begin the deed.

“Aaand she shoots!” the green-eyed blond exclaimed before putting her tongue to work. With the plunge, Sena’s whole body tensed like a suddenly-taut string. Sena’s back were arched, and her bountiful chest wobbling due to momentum.

“Nhyaaaah~!” Sena let loose a wail of ecstacy as she felt her pussy being teased and explored. Miki is nothing but thorough; every fold and crannies were licked, the depths explored, and the textures teased. Miki freely applied sucking kisses and gentle bites, driving Sena ever closer to the brink. Liquid honey was oozing out of Sena’s love pit, and Miki was sure she didn’t miss a drop.

“Steak with butter is the best~” Miki said, taking a break from the ministrations to catch a breath.

“Nmuu~” Sena whined needily as she tries to put Miki’s tongue back to work.

“Oh no, my love,” Miki cooed as she brought her face to the same level of Sena’s. Her lips was thick with vaginal secretions mixed with saliva.

“B-but…” Sena pouted, her hunger not yet slaked by Miki’s gentle exploration.

“Of course, but only if you say please~” Miki cooed, her voice husky with her own lust.

“Please… Miki, please…” Sena replied, her voice close to actually begging.

“As you wish…” Miki complied, plunging two fingers into Sena’s fleshy crevasse.

“Aaaaaaaaahhmmpph~!” Sena again wailed, but was quickly silenced by Miki’s lips locking her in a passionate kiss. Miki’s other hand was certainly not slacking, tweaking Sena’s nipple to further heighten the pleasure. Sena desperately clung to Miki’s body, gyrating to the rhythm the idol has sway over. Their smooth skin glistens with sweat, nevermind the fact that it was early spring at best.

“Mnhaaaah~” Miki moaned with a voice filled with lust, her tweaking and stirring intensifying. “Senaaaa-!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Sena replied in a stacatto of short moans, her hands circling Miki’s toned waist. “Miki! Miki! I- cant hold oooonn!”

“Mmrhmm~” Miki groaned huskily, her lips again locking with Sena in a passonate kiss. Their lust has reached its limit, both bodies and minds soon losing control over the wild stallion of passion. Their writhing, nude bodies are close to release; both Miki and Sena are certain that they would not last another minute.

Another thrust, and it’s all over.

Miki and Sena then spent a few minutes laying in quiet intimacy. Neither Sena nor Miki spoke, content in basking on each other’s warmth. The comforter which was more or less thrown aside by the throes of passion had been draped upon their bodies again, if only for the pragmatic reason of warding cold air.

“What are we eating today…?” Sena broke the silence.

“Mm~ what would you want to eat?” Miki baited, a playful smile across her lips. “Pasta, ramen, pancakes… or Miki?”

“I’ll think about it,” Sena said, huffing a soft snort. Her girlfriend is such a troll sometimes.

“Aww~ How about waffles?” Miki replied, still smiling.

“Maybe,” Sena said, sitting up. “But I’m going to save up on the maple syrup. Can’t eat you without it.”

“Fufufu, love you too Hanii,” Miki whispered, planting a kiss on Sena’s nape as she gets up to prepare breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Debut work here, since the other site is family-oriented. Also my lemon after 10-ish years of not writing one. I hope the IKEA is not too strong here. Criticism welcome.


End file.
